


the almost everyday embarrassing birthday. only, mina is victim to it.

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: i like embarrassing mina in front of crowds [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, momo confesses in front of the crowd is the other title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: Momo gives Mina the most embarrassing birthday ever. Possibly the best for the fans however. A heartfelt confession and a kiss right in front of the crowd. How romantic.It’s way past Mina’s birthday but yes, I am doing this.





	the almost everyday embarrassing birthday. only, mina is victim to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: It’s way past Mina’s birthday but yes, I am doing this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s Mina’s birthday tomorrow.” Jihyo states first, placing her hands on the table before continuing, “And we have a fansign on that day. Any suggestions on what we should do?” She asks.

 

Dahyun grins, standing up almost immediately and raising her hand, “Oh-- Oh, Jihyo unnie, how about every member kiss the birthday girl,” Dahyun smirks at Mina whose eyes widen and cheeks flush, “Dahyun, no!” She retorts, embarrassed.

 

Jihyo, however, writes it on a piece of paper, considering the offer, “Okay then… Kisses…” Jeongyeon stands up then and asks, “What, we’re seriously doing that again!?”

 

Dahyun snickers, “Oh, Jeongyeon unnie, can’t you ever get over your hate for kissing? Or maybe is it that you’re too embarrassed?” Jeongyeon hesitates, and then sits back down, staying quiet but grumbling a bit.

 

“Finaally” Dahyun says, stretching her arms, “Now everyone is on hand with this plan! We’ll proceed with it, Jihyo unnie!” She calls out, laughing a bit.

 

Momo stays quiet and almost cheered at the plan of being able to kiss Mina openly without being embarrassed (she’s never been) and with reason. She mostly stayed quiet because she was staring at Mina who’s right now red and fanning her own face.

 

Momo then laughs a bit, “Dahyun-ya! Mina’s gonna be so cute and the audience will swoon at her red face.” Dahyun shares some laughter with Momo who soon after high-fived her.

 

Momo feels arms surround her as she turns her head over and smiles at the sight of Jeongyeon using some puppy eyes, “Momo! Please convince Jihyo to not do this!” She practically desperately begs, pretending to cry. “I’ll die if I have to kiss someone!” She cries out loud, whining.

 

Sana, who for some reason was not there, opens the door rather enthusiastically says, “What’s going on here, girls!” Dahyun’s face brightens at the sight of Sana and walks up to her, “Nothing except for planning to kiss Mina on her birthday tomorrow!”

 

Sana grins the same as Dahyun, “Oh? Then… Mina-ya! Let’s kiss now, it’ll help you get over your shyness over kissing!” She says, running to hug Mina from the side.

 

Mina squeals a bit when Sana presses her lips on her cheek cheekily and moves backward almost immediately. “Not too bad, right?” She asks, laughing a bit. Mina nods timidly.

 

Momo smiles at her two friends and their cute display. Maybe not so Sana, but instead Mina. Mina is her crush anyway. Her phone was in her pocket, maybe she could just snap a picture at this shy-looking Mina, somewhat uncharacteristic for her to be _this_ shy.

 

Tzuyu enters the room, a bit after Sana kissed Mina’s cheek and raises a brow, “What’s going on here?” She asks. Chaeyoung puts a hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder, “Another kiss festa for Mina’s birthday tomorrow.” Tzuyu’s face heats up a bit, but she manages to tone down the red in her cheeks.

 

“I-Is that so?” Tzuyu replies, pretending to be unfazed by it. Chaeyoung puts an arm around Tzuyu, “I know right, how many times do we have to do it to be satisfied?” She sighs, looking over at Dahyun who’s ready to answer that question.

 

Dahyun-- along with Sana, raises their hands and move the fingers a little. Jazz fingers. “The answer to that is…” Dahyun starts and Sana finishes off with her very… Flamboyant pose, “Until you find a partner to love! So you better kiss us for now!”

 

Momo laughs and points at the two, “‘partner to love’...! Ahahaha, doesn’t that mean that neither of you guys care if we find a girlfriend?”

 

Dahyun gazes at Momo knowingly, “Well, it’s not like none of us are gay, isn’t that right?” Momo blushes under Dahyun’s gaze but shrugs, “How would I know. None of you guys come to me, screaming out the person you love’s name.”

 

Nayeon facepalms at the scene, “Right. But you would do that if you’re drunk, Momo.” Momo shrinks under both Dahyun and Nayeon’s stares because of that one night. Dahyun skips to Momo and whispers in her ears, “Consider this chance a gift from me.”

 

Momo’s face heats up, she knew that Dahyun was referring to the fact that she can kiss Mina with reason. Then, memories gather in her head.

 

-

 

_TWICE had just released “Signal” and it’s been a hit. JYP sends the group to the bar to celebrate, his treat even though there were some underaged members. JYP took care of the fact and brought the three (Dahyun, Chaeyoung & Tzuyu) for a drink anyway. _

 

_Tzuyu refused the drink but Dahyun and Chaeyoung whole-heartedly agreed to take some shots. It’s not like the police would catch them anyway. Soon enough, Tzuyu was tempted to at least take one shot but her tolerance was so bad that she had passed out after two._

 

_Dahyun and Chaeyoung were somewhat drunk with their loud nature and their absolutely terrible dancing. Not like they weren’t ever loud. Sana was proudly entertaining Jihyo and Nayeon with the worst jokes that they had ever heard._

 

_Even drunk Momo didn’t even like those jokes._

 

_Momo and Jeongyeon were having a battle to see who could drink the most before passing out. Surprisingly, Momo won, she was, drunk though._

 

_Mina was all alone and outside. So when Momo was free, she stumbled over to where Mina was and slurred, “Whatya doin’ by yourself, Mina?” Mina was startled by Momo’s sudden entry and smiled, “I was just thinking about whether Tzuyu would be killing us or not for making her drink underage.”_

 

_Momo laughed, knees shaking because of how drunk she was. “And, what about you?” Mina asked, looking straight ahead in the starry sky. “I was just doing a drinking match with Jeongyeon *hic, I won aheaehhhe.”_

 

_Mina laughed and by god, drunk Momo knew that she was such an angel. “That explains the way you’re walking and your flushed cheeks. C’mon, let’s go inside.” Mina smiled, opening the door to the house._

 

_Momo shook her head a bit, “I’ll stay here a moment.” Mina nodded and then left Momo alone._

 

_Momo was drunk, that’s why her heart was beating fast. Momo was drunk, that’s why she was dizzy. It was definitely not Mina. It was… definitely… Mina._

 

_Momo hit the floor and mumbled over and over that she loved Mina, something like, “MinaIsSuchAnAngel, OhMaGodSaveMeIDontEvenBelieveInYouWhyWouldYouHelpMe. Oh christ, Mina is such a cutie, I love her and ugh. She looks so kissable.” She mutters to herself in lightning fast speed._

 

_She didn’t even notice Nayeon and Dahyun looking at her- Dahyun with a knowing grin and Nayeon raising her brow at her friend’s peculiar self._

 

_Nayeon was just about to leave with Dahyun until Momo desperately grabs their hands, making sure that they close the doors and shouts._

 

_“I’m in love with Mina-ya! What to do!” Momo says, teeth shaking in fear. Dahyun laughs and Nayeon gives her a questioning look. “Why did you say that to us?” She asked._

 

_Momo then cries, “You’re the only two that I first saw!” Momo just shakes her head, continuing to hold a tight grip on their hands._

 

-

 

Momo sighs, full of content as she stares at a flushed Mina looking down. The reason why she had this small crush on Mina was probably because Mina and her shared an accidental kiss together.

  
While the two were playing the Pepero game, they kissed because of Sana. That caused an explosion in head in complete euphoria. But they obviously split apart because that was really shocking.

 

How she’d kill just to press her own lips against Mina’s. But she wouldn’t tomorrow. She had to control herself tomorrow and make sure to kiss her cheek- not lips.

 

-

 

Momo breathes in and out carefully. Right before they enter the venue. “Behave yourself~” Dahyun teases and just as Momo was about to pull out her hair, Jihyo interrupts them.

 

“Please don’t kill each other right on Mina’s birthday. Pretty sure she wouldn’t want that…” Jihyo says, eyeing Momo who suddenly felt self-conscious, “Neither would you.”

 

Dahyun laughs, “What, does Mina like Momo or something?” Jihyo glares at Dahyun, “Like I would own that kind of info. Ask Sana if you’re curious.”

 

“I did.” Dahyun answers, “It didn’t end pretty.” “Well then, good.” Jihyo ends the conversation, entering the venue first.

 

Dahyun and Momo looks at each other and shrugs, walking right into the venue after Jihyo.

 

“Hello, hello!” They shout, grinning at the audience right when the music of TT starts. Holding the mike close to them, speaking, the audience screams out of excitement.

 

As usual, Jiyho starts speaking, “Do you guys know what day it is today?” A series of Oohs come from the crowd, curious yet excited.

Momo then walks upwards after the roused audience became quiet. She points over at Mina with a wink and exclaims, “It’s Mina-ya’s birthday!” The audience than screams a series of “Happy Birthday Mina!”’s at Mina who quickly gets flustered and brings the mike to her mouth.

 

“Thank you, everyone.” She says fast and shy, Momo laughs cutely at the sight. Mina caught her looking at her and soon, her lips break out into a smile and a small giggle-- an angelic one that’s always been there.

 

Momo blushes and looks away from Mina, her heart beat accelerating in speed-- that laugh drove her insane but Momo didn’t regret liking it.

 

-

 

When the fansign part was finished, Cheer Up starts playing and Jeongyeon stood up, yawning and laughing when Chaeyoung suddenly shoves a Pepero in her mouth.

 

Jeongyeon then stares at Chaeyoung, grinning but the smile that riles up the audience. She secretly put a microphone near her mouth for the audience to hear. With her other hand, she asks, “Did you want to play the Pepero game with me?” She laughs.

 

It took her a while to notice Chaeyoung actually reaching in with her mouth- right before Chaeyoung touches the Pepero, Jeongyeon shoves the Pepero down her mouth, sticking out a tongue at her ‘no-fun younger brother’.

 

Dahyun immediately laughs at Jeongyeon who frowns cutely, coincidentally a charmander by her side and throws it at the younger girl. Dahyun squeals in surprise but somehow dodges the charmander, snickering at Jeongyeon who was no longer looking at her.

 

Sana ran to Tzuyu who was on the other side of the table and hugs her, exclaiming something like, “I can’t believe we were on the other side of the table! I didn’t get to hug you Tzuyu-ya!” Tzuyu, with her crazy height, laughs and pat the older girls head.

 

And Mina, like her legs were mechanical, walks up to Momo and stood behind the sitting girl, reaching out both hands to go on both shoulders. Momo looks up and smiles bright, bringing both hands to interlock with Mina’s hands who smiles back at Momo, then looks back at the crowd, not letting go of each others’ hands.

 

Jihyo and Nayeon were practically the only ones who were lovey-dovey with anyone and they probably want to keep it like that as Jihyo began to speak to the audience regarding Mina’s birthday.

 

“Ahem… So anyway… Ignoring these super clingy members…” Jihyo starts with the intent to continue, “Mina’s birthday” The mention of Mina’s birthday made the audience cheer and Mina smiles, almost laughing in happiness.

 

Jihyo smiles, looking at Mina, “We’ve decided what to do! Can you guess?” Many hushed whispers amongst themselves until the audience came with a final and chant, “Kiss!”

 

Jeongyeon grimaces at the word but laughs anyway. “That’s correct!” Jihyo says, laughing when the crowd starts cheering loud.

 

Momo comes up to the front and cheers along with them, “Yeaaah!” She shouts, happily and signals for them to be louder, that’s what they do. “Yeeeaaah!” They scream.

 

Dahyun laughs into her mike and then says, “What do you think, Momo.” Momo shudders as she slowly turns over to Dahyun who eyes her knowingly. “What do I think… On what?”

 

“Oh. You know, whether we should do it individually or together?” Dahyun says, her smirk widening the same length as her pupils widening. “Eh?” She lets out, the audience laughing and screaming out, “Cute!”

 

Ignoring those not on purpose, Momo looks down in thought, “Hm…” She hums, thinking harder than anyone thought. The question was hard.

 

Together meant that, though she could kiss her, it would be with everybody. Individual meant she could kiss her without anyone else, but she’d have to feel the pain of jealousy for every kiss. She hums once more.

 

“I’ll go with an alternate.” She says, smiling playfully. Dahyun feigned shock, “Oh? What kind?” She asks. Momo walks back to Mina and hugs her neck, “You guys can kiss her together.” Momo smiles jokingly, “I’ll kiss her by myself~”

 

Sana laughs from out of nowhere, “Momo-unnie, what a sly idea!” She coos, laughing together with Dahyun. Momo pouts, “Ehh, I can’t do that?” She asks cutely, acting like she was throwing a tantrum.

 

She holds Mina closer toward her chest, unknowingly making the poor girl red, “Mina-ya is my girlfriend!” Momo complains, “I said that a couple of times on my V Line and even on Hit the Stage! Our skinship is the best!”

 

Seeing what Momo was doing, Mina stood up and wraps her arms around Momo and raises her leg to wrap around Momo’s waist. They were currently in an intimate pose and Momo was trying to hold back the heat crawling up her neck.

 

“S-See!” Momo exclaims, breathing in and out rather heavily to calm herself. The audience quickly snap a picture and some were already recording from since Dahyun asked the question.

 

Mina laughs, “Momo-unnie, you’re breathing heavily, are you okay?” Mina asks, concerned and came to her own conclusion, “Oh, am I heavy?” She asks, about to move her leg until Momo holds onto it tight.

 

Momo smiles at Mina, “Personal reasons.” Momo then moves down to her knees and turns her body slightly, the table blocking Momo out of sight of the cameras. A second later, and Mina yelps, Momo holding both of her legs and carrying her bridal style.

 

The younger of the two holds onto Momo, somehow keeping a straight face but can’t help but smile and start to laugh. “That’s right, Momo-unnie is my girlfriend!” Mina exclaims, laughing playfully.

 

Dahyun smiles though not nicely, she wonders how Momo doesn’t even know that Mina likes her back, “Coy, but not enough to convince me. C’mon, give us more MiMoments!”

 

Sana then replies, “Eh? I thought that you were convinced because this is already cute enough for me!” Jeongyeon pouts, “Momo, why haven’t you done that to me?”

 

“Eh? You’re not my girlfriend!” Momo reasons and grins wider when she sees some JungMo fans nosebleeding at the jealous (and so damn cute) Jeongyeon. “Jeongyeon-unnie, look! You made them get a nosebleed!” Momo laughs, pushing her face forward to point at the almost fainting fans.

 

Chaeyoung then says out of nowhere, “If Mina-unnie is your girlfriend, Momo-unnie, prove it.” Momo turns to Chaeyoung who grins competitively, “That is, if you can.”

 

Momo then has a competitive fire lit in her eyes, “You bet I can.” She said, turning to Mina who was still in her arms and was just about to lean into her lips but pauses right before their lips touch.

 

Momo’s own eyes widens when she realised what she was doing and snaps out of it when the audience makes a sound of “Ooooooh.” or something like that.

 

She even notices that Mina’s face was red. Like, really red. Mina’s body was trembling and her lips were pursed. There was sweat running down her forehead down to her neck underneath her shirt.

 

Momo gulped when a sweat of her own fell underneath Mina’s shirt. She tilted her forehead forward to connect with Mina’s and Mina squeaked right then.

 

She grins playfully, and whispers, “Love you~” Mina closes her eyes and scrunched her nose in disappointment(?).

 

Tzuyu may or may have not put the mike for everyone to hear that phrase before Momo kissed the top of Mina’s nose and gave a couple more kisses on the bridge all the way to the top of her forehead.

 

Then, she repeats, with the same amount of love as before “Love ya, Mitang~” The whole stadium was quiet when this had happened all the way until Momo shyly and quietly put Mina down whose face was completely red.

 

Anyone could hear Mina whimpering loudly and running to hide underneath the table, hiding her face just the same as they could hear a pin the sound of a pin hitting the floor.

 

Sana then wolf whistles, teasing the pair who was serious embarrassed as of then and Dahyun was just a tad bit disappointed, “Aw, man. Momo-unnie, I seriously thought you were gonna have a passionate makeout session with Mina-unnie!”

 

Chaeyoung was disappointed too, “Yeah, Momo-unnie! Why didn’t you kiss her! You were leaning in! Unless… That was out of habit?” The audience cheered when she said that, Chaeyoung laughed, “Maybe… You guys have secret makeout sessions while we aren’t there? Jeongyeon-unnie, don’t you keep an eye on Momo, right? What does she do in her spare time?”

 

Jeongyeon brings the mike to her mouth and answers almost immediately, “Eat Jokbal and ogle at Mina pictures.” Everyone laughs except for Momo and Mina who were too embarrassed to do anything at the moment.

 

Maybe except for Momo. “Hey! I don’t look at random naked pictures of Mina or anything! It’s just her with a really cute face!” She protests but then blushes at what she had just said. Jeongyeon simpers, “Riight. That was specific. Don’t you have a picture of her on your phone lock screen too?”

 

“Noo!” Momo retorts, covering her currently red face. Nayeon who was laughing hard, then says, “Alright, that’s enough Momo. How about Mina?” Mina’s head pops up from the table as she runs over to Sana who was about to open her mouth.

 

Well Sana did open her mouth, she just couldn’t say anything because Mina slammed her hand on Sana mouth. “Ow!” She cries out, touching her injured mouth. “Sorry!” Mina bows sincerely, “I wasn’t meant to hit you that hard!”

 

Sana grins and sees an opportunity, “Mina has a photo of Momo on her lockscreen!” She sings, running away from the flushed Mina. “Aaaand, she listens to music- you guys know that! But did you know that she only sings Momo’s parts-- agh!”

 

Mina hits Sana with her palm with every word she says, “I! Don’t! Do! That!” She practically shouts with the loudest that her naturally quiet voice. “Oww!” Sana exclaims, cradling her wounds, trying not to hurt herself.

 

Jihyo just ignores these new news and continues, “Okay, let’s all kiss Mina now!” By a staff, Jihyo was given a camera to video it. “We’ll do it together, Momo’s had her turn. Let’s go!”

 

Everyone - except for Momo who was banned from kissing Mina here - went up to Mina who solemnly squeezed her eyelids closed, sitting down on a chair, and took their position. Jeongyeon was forced to do it, something like, “Do it for the meat that’s waiting for you.” Chaeyoung insisted.

 

Jeongyeon took her position by Mina’s hand and everyone else, the forehead, arm or the cheek.

 

“Ready…?” Jihyo says, pausing for a second and then speaking once more, “Go!” Chaeyoung and Nayeon kisses the arms, Sana kisses both cheeks, Tzuyu only one cheek, Jihyo kisses Mina’s forehead. Dahyun kisses Mina’s right temple and Jeongyeon kisses Mina’s knuckles.

 

Mina squealed a bit, and laughed shortly after, seemingly forgetting about the MiMo scene that had happened. Which annoyed Momo a lot, the scene before was all she could think about and now that she can’t kiss Mina happy birthday and has to watch everyone else kiss her.

 

It drove her really insane. And jealous. She can’t really hold it in anymore.

 

After everyone exclaimed happy birthday to her, Momo stood up, making some of the audience make noise. “Shhh.” Momo says, bringing her finger to her lips to signal at the crowd to be quiet. It brought more attention to her. Everyone turned to her and Sana laughed, “Not trying to do something, are you, Momo-unnie?”

 

Momo scowled at Sana and walked up to Mina. “Hey Mina-ya.” She whispered. Mina turned her head and Momo leaned in, closing her eyes.

 

Gasp, everyone went when that happened. Momo full on kissed Mina on the lips. When Mina was about to rebound, Momo raised her hands and held Mina’s face in place. Jeongyeon moved backward a little and then, everyone saw what was happening.

 

Wolf whistles and oooh’s everywhere as everyone took a video, snapped a picture and the staff about to run and stop the show.

 

-

 

“What were you thinking!?” Mina exclaimed, walking in circles with a large blush on her face. “I wasn’t” Momo answered, staring at her phone, eyes somewhat large and she, too, had a blush on her face.

 

(During the show, the staff that were planning to stop MiMo for continuing kissing were stopped by JYP who had an amused smile on his face, the staff had to admit though, this moment was actually really cute.

 

It wasn’t until later that Momo let go of the kiss and in public, sincerely confessed to Mina - again, Tzuyu’s mike was conveniently near Momo’s mouth, so everyone could hear it - the younger girl’s forehead sweating.

 

Every of the other members were smirking at the two, wholeheartedly loving and accepting the fact that Momo was in love with Mina and Mina was probably reciprocating the feelings.

 

“What do you mean, Momorin?” Mina started cutely, but she was shaking in embarrassment, “Aren’t we already girlfriends?” She asked innocently, smiling. Behind her eyes, Momo could see that Mina was flustered with the fact that she was looking at everything but Momo.

 

Momo leaned her head on Mina’s head and murmured, “Look at me.” Mina jumped in surprise but eventually looked right into Momo’s full of love eyes. “I’m head over heels for you.” Momo said, quietly.

 

And then after the show, they leave and Mina drags Momo away from everyone else who was teasing the pair.)

 

Mina sighed in frustration, “This is why-- Why are you on your phone!?” Mina asked, stomping up to Momo, about to give her a piece of her mind until Momo shows Mina the video.

 

“Look, look.” Momo started and then pointed at the number of likes which was already at millions and the comments were in a hurry. “The amount of views is a total biggie in only five minutes. We’ll get a whole new record at this point.”

 

Momo scrolls in her twitter and facebook, “Oh hey, news is spreading fast. ‘Momo kisses Mina on stage.’ and ‘Mina is so cute.’ and oh, ‘MiMo is real. Ship them with me.’ They should really know better not to tease my Mina like that. She’s my girlfriend. Only I can do that.” Momo laughs playfully.

 

Mina raises an eyebrow, “Are you teasing or complimenting me? Or are you trying to get me angry?” Momo shrugs, “Maybe all. Except for getting you angry. Getting the person I like angry is the last thing on my wish-list. Other than no jokbal for life.”

 

The younger girl blushes but tries to ignore it, “Right, and are you thinking about the consequences?” Momo grinned playfully, “Not at all, carpe diem Mina, carpe diem. Unless, you’re willing to offer your thoughts.”

 

“We could be fired? Out of JYP Entertainment? I might be able to get in again, but you? You were eliminated once in Sixteen, you wouldn’t be able to come back again. Then we’ll be separated. I don’t want that.” Mina says, walking around frantically.

 

Momo laughs, “Us? Kicked out? C’mon, Mina-ya. You know that would never happen!” “It could!” Mina reasons, her teeth tattling.

 

The unnie looks at her phone again, “Besides, what’s it to you that I leave? I’m the lovesick fool, not you.” Mina’s jaw opens up, she had forgotten about Momo’s confession in this mess.

 

She holds both of Momo’s shoulders and stares into her eyes, “Momo-unnie, I need you to be honest with me, do you love me?” Though it was hard to say, Mina said it anyway, kicking out the heat trying to run laps around her face.

 

Momo has a tinge of pink on her cheeks when she looks at Mina in the eyes and gulps, answering, “Yes… Yes I am in love for you, for real.”

 

Silence happens. In seconds, Mina’s face goes through the transition of her normal face colour to bright red as she tries to hide her face in embarrassment, “Ehhhh?” She whines, walking away from Momo.

 

Momo thinks of the next actions that she could do; stay silent, kiss Mina again or just confront her. It takes her while to reach the conclusion of just doing all of them.

 

Without speaking, she walks up to Mina and removes the hands that were in the way of Mina’s mouth and leans in once more, kissing the soft lips that Momo had always dreamed about.

 

Momo pulls away, both of her hands still gripping Mina’s wrists tightly, and then says, “Be my girlfriend, for real.” Mina nods silently and gasps when Momo hugs her, Momo wanting to melt in this hug forever until--

 

“Thanks for the fanservice~” Sana’s voice cuts in, the two quickly separating in embarrassment, and she reveals a camera from the shadows, she looks at the camera and swoons, “God, that was cute, the fans would be so overjoyed for this!”

 

Sana stays in thought for a second and mumbles, “Well, maybe not the JungMo fans… Who cares, I ship MiMo too!” She energetically says, running around the pair.

 

Then, the others come out of the shadows and Mina right then was hiding underneath another conveniently placed table while Momo stayed silent.

 

Sana, Dahyun and Chaeyoung share a devious fist bump while Jihyo and Nayeon look at each other with a smirk, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu now holding the camera at the two, laughing, “Haha, smile for the new couple.”

 

It was then, that Momo knew that she was going to be grilled with teases after this.  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
